sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019
Sonic the Hedgehog |obecny = Annual 2019 |następny = Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2020 }} |Numer komiksu=1 |Data=1 maja 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=7.99$ |Pisarz= *Ian Flynn *Caleb Goellner *Evan Stanley *Gigi Dutreix *Cavan Scott *James Kochalka |Okładka= *Yuji Uekawa (okładka A) *Jennifer Hernandez (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki= *Jennifer Hernandez *Jack Lawrence *Diana Skelly *Jonathan Gray *Evan Stanley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= |Kolory= *Jennifer Hernandez *Leonardo Ito *Evan Stanley *Priscilla Tramontano *Reggie Graham |Podziękowania= Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= |Grupy= |Lokacje= }} Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 – coroczny komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :In Sonic's world, adventure awaits around every corner, but even the world's fastest hedgehog can't be at the center of all of it! Join Sonic and some of his coolest friends in adventures that show just how wonderful Sonic's world really is. :In the lead story, the odd couple of Tangle the Lemur and Whisper the Wolf team-up to save a friend in need! Then Sonic and Tails take the Tornado for a spin, but is Sonic going too fast? Plus, Silver and Blaze slow down for a minute to go gardening, the Sonic Fan Club has their first official meeting, and Rouge the Bat hunts for treasure! Bonds of Friendship W Spiral Hill Village Tangle entuzjastycznie powitała Whisper, z którą nie widziała się już od dłuższego czasu, ale odsunęła się kiedy zauważyła że Whisper poczuła się zawstydzona. Tangle oprowadziła następnie Whisper po mieście, pokazując jej piekarnię, salon, oraz Mineral Museum które prowadziła jej najlepsza przyjaciółka - Jewel. Po przedstawieniu przyjaciółek, Tangle powiedziała że dorastała razem z Jewel, a ta dodała że dlatego iż było to spowodowane brakiem ostrożności Tangle. Jewel opowiedziała, że udało jej się stworzyć to muzeum dzięki Tangle która wyruszała na różne przygody, podczas gdy ona doglądała aby przyjaciółka wracała całą i zdrowa. Whisper pochwaliła ich kolekcję, ale po chwili Tangle zauważyła że niebo pociemniało. Whisper wyciągnęła swój Variable Wispon, ponieważ usłyszała czyjś krzyk. Nagle do muzeum wjechali Babylon Rogues. Jet i Wave zrabowali dwa piętra muzeum, a Storm porwał skuloną Jewel, którą pomylił z błyszczącym kamieniem. Następnie Babylon Rogues wycofali się na swój powietrzny statek. Tangle i Whisper postanowiły ich ścigać. Tangle odbiła siebie i przyjaciółkę własnym ogonem w powietrze, ale zaczęły tracić prędkość. Wtedy Whisper wystrzeliła ze swojego Variable Wispona, zapewniając dodatkowe odbicie które pozwoliło im dostać się na sterowiec. Babylon Rogues świętowali tymczasem udany rabunek, ale kiedy Storm wyciągnął zebrany przez siebie kamień, okazało się że była nim Jewel która trzęsła się przez cały czas. Wave wystraszyła się z powodu tego, że Storm porwał kogoś. Wówczas zjawiły się Tangle i Whisper, które kazały złodziejom wypuścić Jewel. Jet rzucił im wyzwanie, aby ścigały się z nimi o los ich przyjaciółki. Wave przerwała mu jednak, przypominając że nie są porywaczami tylko złodziejami. Jet wyjaśnił jej, że Storm uczynił ich niekompetentnymi i teraz muszą ratować swój wizerunek. Storm zastanawiał się czy gadający klejnot nie byłby więcej wart, ale Jewel oburzona powiedziała mu że jest żukiem. Kiedy Jet i Wave kłócili się ze sobą, Tangle swoim ogonem po cichu zabrała worki z łupem zrabowanym z muzeum. Ostatecznie Wave przekonała Jeta, aby ten kazał Stormowi wypuścić Jewel. Jewel przyznała, że obawiała się iż mogło się to skończyć przemocą. Wtedy Storm wyrzucił ją z całej siły, ku przerażeniu Jeta który nie to miał na myśli. Jewel strzaskała swoje skrzydło o metalowy pancerz sterowca i zaczęła spadać. Whisper nie chciała znów dopuścić do kolejnej tragedii, która o czymś jej przypominała, po czym rzuciła się na ratunek. Jet i Wave zganili Storma, za to że przez niego wyszli na niekompetentnych brutali i porywaczy. Chcieli ją uratować, ale Tangle zapewniła ich że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Przestrzegła także Babylon Rogues na przyszłość, że zajmie się nimi osobiście jeśli będą zagrażać jej przyjaciołom lub miastu. Wyskoczyła następnie, ku zaskoczeniu Jeta i Wave. Spostrzegli się potem, że jej ogon zabrał to co zrabowali z muzeum. Wave postanowiła odpuścić, ponieważ dzień i tak był zamieszaniem. Podczas spadania, Whisper złapała Jewel i dołączyła do nich Tangle. Whisper uruchomiła następnie moc Zielonego Wispa i za pomocą Variable Wispona opuściła przyjaciółki delikatnie na ziemię. Po powrocie do Mineral Museum Wispy pomogły Tangle, Whisper i Jewel posprzątać. Jewel podziękowała za ocalenie jej życia i dorobku. Po tym jak Tangle i Wispy się do niej przytuliły, Whisper przybiła żółwika z ogonem Tangle. Jet Set Tornado Sonic i Tails lecieli Tornadem. Sonic podziękował Tailsowi za to, że znów mógł pilotować samolot, czego nie miał okazji robić od dawna. Tails postanowił skorzystać z chwili spokoju aby wypróbować nową technologię w postaci dodatkowego silnika dla Tornada. Nie kto inny jak Sonic mógł przetestować jego szybkość najlepiej. Tails zaznaczył jednak, aby nie przeciążali zbytnio samolotu ponieważ silnik był bardzo potężny. Nagle obok bohaterów przeleciał Stealth Balkiry, którego nie mogli wykryć wcześniej na radarach. Tails wziął lornetkę i spostrzegł, że Balkiry ukradł zapasy Resistance z pobliskiego magazynu. Lis obawiał się że go nie dogonią, ale Sonic postanowił ścigać robota nie zważając na prędkość. Po tym jak zerwał samolot do szybszego lotu, Tails upuścił swoją lornetkę którą dopiero co skalibrował. Sonic cieszył się z tego jak działał silnik, ale Tails ostrzegł go że został zaprojektowany do prostego lotu. Sonic jednak nie słyszał go przez hałas samolotu. Lis dodał, że jeśli nie będą ostrożni to mogą się przedwcześnie rozbić. Stealth Balkiry próbował ich zgubić w wulkanicznym kanionie, a Tails kazał Sonicowi wyłączyć silnik aby nic im się nie stało. Sonic powiedział wtedy, że mógł zbyt entuzjastycznie uderzyć w przycisk. Lis odparł mu, że doda to do swojej listy ulepszeń. Dodał także, że nie będzie problemu jeśli będą myśleć szybciej niż lecieć. Tails powiedział, że cała kanionowa wyspa pełna jest wulkanicznych kominów, które produkują dzikie prądy niezauważalne dla robota. Dodatkowo pojawiały się tutaj gejzery co jakiś czas wypluwające lawę. Sonic i Tails postanowili ścigać Balkiry'ego aż do momentu kiedy będą mogli podlecieć wyżej. Gdy byli już wystarczająco blisko, wylecieli wysoko w powietrze, a Balkiry został oblany od spodu lawą i upuścił skrzynkę z zapasami Resistance. Tails postanowił wyłączyć następnie silnik, ale Sonic zdecydował się zniszczyć Balkiry'ego. Tails ostrzegł przyjaciela przed tym, że robot mógłby być bardziej wybuchowy niż standardowy Balkiry. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył Stealth Balkiry'ego, doszło do wielkiej eksplozji. Tails złapał Sonica, za co jeż mu podziękował. Kiedy Sonic zapytał go o stan silnika, lis odparł że powinni lecieć aż skończy im się paliwo, ale test okazał się pomyślny. Tails dodał także, że powinni poinformować Resistance aby odzyskali skrzynię. Tails zaproponował Sonicowi powrót za stery, ponieważ ukończył swoją lekcję pilotażu, ale jeż przyznał że woli jednak kiedy to jego przyjaciel pilotuje. Dodał także, żę lądowania nie bardzo mu pasują ponieważ trzeba wtedy zwolnić. Victory Garden Blaze przybyła do zrujnowanego miasta, w którym według Amy miała spotkać Silvera. Blaze usłyszała nagle krzyk Silvera i pobiegła sprawdzić co się stało. Zobaczyła wtedy, że Silver próbował swoją mocą utrzymać sprzęt ogrodniczy, ale upuścił wszystkie narzędzia na siebie. Blaze pomogła mu wstać i zapytała czy zaczął uprawiać warzywa. Silver wyjawił, że jak na razie nie udało mu się nic wyhodować. Blaze nigdy nie uważała go za kogoś kochającego naturę. Jednak jeż odpowiedział jej, że rośliny są dla niego najlepsze, szczególnie że w czasach z których pochodzi praktycznie nie ma zieleni. Silver zaczął potem narzekać na to, że wykopał miejsce dla roślin, dodał tabliczki z podpisami, a także podlał wszystko dwukrotnie, a mimo tego nadal nic nie wyrosło. Blaze zapytała Silvera, czy nie przeszkadzałoby mu gdyby coś zrobiła. Silver zgodził się i kotka po chwili wyzwoliła swoje płomienie, które spaliły okoliczną ziemię. Ku przerażeniu Silvera wszystkie jego rośliny zostały spalone, a on sam czuł się zawiedziony. Wtedy Blaze kazała mu zmienić prochy w glebę. Wyjaśniła, że miejsce w którym chciał założyć swój ogródek było skażone chemikaliami po wojnie - ziemia była przez to ciężka i zakwaszona. Rośliny takie jak te nie mogły wyrosnąć na takiej glebie. Blaze kontynuowała następnie, mówiąc że prochy będą w stanie urzyźnić glebę poprzez zneutralizowanie znajdujących się w niej kwasów. Silver był pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy, ale Blaze przyznała że zna tylko podstawy. Blaze i Silver zaczęli następnie uprawiać rośliny i wkrótce powstał ich pełnoprawny ogród. Curse of the Pyramid Rough i Tumble przybyli do Dusty Desert, a konkretnie pod porzuconą piramidę Doktora Eggmana. Tumble obawiał się że Eggman porzucił ją z dobrego powodu, ale Rough kazał mu wziąć się w garść i pomyśleć o skarbach, robotach i uzbrojeniu które mogliby tam znaleźć. Po wejściu do piramidy zauważyli, że światła wewnątrz nadal były włączone. Po chwili jednak nadepnęli na płytkę naciskową, która aktywowała pułapkę w postaci ścian które zbliżały się do siebie chcąc ich zgnieść. Rough i Tumble przetoczyli się do następnej komnaty, unikając pułapki. Tumble zaczął się jednak obawiać legend o klątwach, które krążyły o tym miejscu. Rough zaczął mu tłumaczyć, że przecież niczego się nie boją, ale wystraszli się nagle głosu Rouge. Rough przeczuwał, że Rouge będzie chciała ich zatrzymać. Jednakże nietoperzyca wyjawiła, że przyszła tutaj tylko po skarb Eggmana, o którym słyszała że jest tak zasobny, że będzie starczał na resztę życia. Rough zaczął ją oskarżać o bycie parszywą złodziejką, lecz Tumble zauważył że oni też są takimi złodziejami. Rough dodał wtedy, że dodatkowo są śmierdzący i wypuścił chmurę cuchnących gazów, a następnie uciekł z Tumblem. Rouge została potraktowana smrodliwymi gazami Rougha, ale postanowiła ich powstrzymać zanim zdobyliby jej skarb. Kiedy poleciała za nimi, zobaczyła że natknęli się na Egg Golema. Tumble zaczął uciekać, obawiając się klątwy, a Rough zapytał Rouge co to za robot. Nietoperzyca postanowiła zostawić ich z robotem i poleciała do małego tunelu. Wewnątrz jednak zobaczyła coś, co ją zszokowało. Tumble zauważył zniknięcie Rouge i zaczął ją wołać, ale Rough zdecydował że nie będzie im potrzebna. Rough i Tumble wspólnymi siłami zmiażdżyli głowę Egg Golema, wypowiadając przy tym swoje rymowane wprowadzenie. Rough i Tumble świętowali przedwcześnie, że skarby piramidy będą należeć do nich. Po chwili jednak ujrzeli Rouge całą w bandażach. Nietoperzyca ostrzegła ich, aby nie dotykali bandaży ponieważ zostaną wtedy przeklęci na wieczność. Wystraszony Rough zaczął uciekać i zabrał ze sobą Tumble'a, który spytał go czy rzeczywiście są tacy nieustraszeni. Spanikowany Rough odpowiedział mu, że to miejsce rzeczywiście było przeklęte. Po tym jak uciekli, Rouge zaśmiała się i zdjęła z siebie bandaże. Przybiegli do niej mieszkańcy piramidy, którzy mieszkali w niej od kiedy Doktor Eggman ją porzucił. Rouge zapewniła ich, że teraz ich kryjówka będzie bezpieczna od Rougha i Tumble'a, a także innych rabusiów, po tym jak ci dwaj opowiedzą im o klątwie. Rouge doszła do wniosku, że mieszkańcy piramidy nie będą teraz potrzebować swoich pułapek. Mieszkańcy postanowili wynagrodzić Rouge, pozwalając jej zabrać skarby, pod warunkiem że nie powie nikomu gdzie je znalazła. Rouge podziękowała im i obiecała, że zachowa ten jeden sekret z przyjemnością. Sonic Fan Club Fanklub Sonica miał swoje pierwsze spotkanie, na którym jednak doszło do kłótni między dwoma członkami o to kto powinien być przewodniczącym. Postanowili rozstrzygnąć swój spór poprzez wyścig, aby zobaczyć kto biega prawie tak szybko jak Sonic. Podczas wyścigu członkowie fanklubu pokazywali sobie także, że potrafią zwijać się w kulki i staczać ze wzgórza. Wszyscy rozbili się o siebie, ale i tak śmiali się. Dodali, że Sonic nie tylko jest szybki oraz zdolny do zwijania się w kulkę, ale jest także odważny. Wtedy jeden z członków klubu postanowił rzucić wyzwanie Egg Pawnowi, który przemierzał las. Przeraził się jednak robota, ale z pomocą ruszyli mu przyjaciele. Gdy wszyscy atakowali Egg Pawna, zjawiła się Tangle która dowiedziała się że fanklub Sonica ma swoje pierwsze posiedzenie. Tangle powiedziała im, że powinni założyć fanklub dla niej. Postanowiła pokazać im co potrafi i uderzyła Egg Pawna ogonem, a następnie zaczęła nim plątać. Niestety sama zaplątała się własnym ogonem, ale mimo tego Egg Pawn był już zniszczony. Kiedy zapytała się co się stało, członkowie fanklubu wyjaśnili jej że kiedy plątała się swoim ogonem, Sonic przybył i zniszczył robota. Postacie Bonds of Friendship *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Jewel the Beetle *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp Jet Set Tornado *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Badniki **Stealth Balkiry Victory Garden *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Curse of the Pyramid *Rouge the Bat *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Egg Golem Sonic Fan Club *Tangle the Lemur *Sonic Fan Club *Badniki **Egg Pawn Galeria Okładki IDW Annual 2019 A raw.png|Okładka A, czysta IDW Annual 2019 B raw.png|Okładka B, czysta IDW Annual 2019 RI raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW Annual 2019 preview 0.jpg IDW Annual 2019 preview 1.jpg IDW Annual 2019 preview 2.jpg IDW Annual 2019 preview 3.jpg IDW Annual 2019 preview 4.jpg IDW Annual 2019 preview 5.jpg Inne IDW Annual 2019 Splash.jpg Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy Yuji Uekawa wykonał oryginalny artwork dla komiksu z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], a także kiedy zilustrował na oficjalnej pracy postacie z serii nie stworzone przez Sonic Team. **Styl w którym Yuji Uekawa narysował okładkę komiksu przypomina ten którym posługiwał się w 2018 roku na Sonic Channel do rysowania tapet i kalendarzy. *David Mariotte potwierdziła, że historie zawarte w tym komiksie są kanoniczne w stosunku do uniwersum IDW. Dodała później, że wydarzenia rozgrywają się pomiędzy numerami #12-#15. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing